Bajo la luna
by LectoraNocturna
Summary: Fue una de esas noche en las que era mejor dormir que quedarse pensando en lo debía hacer. Ezio,¿Estarías dispuesto a ser fiel a tu causa aunque solo te traiga angustia, dolor, lágrimas e ira? Como hizo Altaír


Bajo la luna

_Traducción:_

_Togliersi di dosso! Lasciami in pace =Quítate! Déjame en paz!_

La habitación era oscura solo había dos pequeños focos de luz: Uno que era de la antorcha que tenia encendida que iluminaba el rincón de mis aposentos y el segundo que eran las ventanas que estaban abiertas dejando colar varios rayos de luna que iluminaban mi cama.

Me encontraba sentado en la butaca de mi habitación con una mano apoyada en el reposa-manos y una pierna en el otro...Pensado en como había llegado hasta este punto de mi vida, ¿Cómo me había enfrentado a las personas que mas quería en este mundo?¿Cómo podía tener tan pocos escrúpulos?¡No! No eran falta de escrúpulos eran remordimientos (¡Merda! Creo que simpatizo con el enemigo) pero nadie los veía y me tachaban de inmaduro o de hipócrita,vete tu a saber que cosa dirían a mis espaldas...Alguien me interrumpió mis pensamientos golpeando la puerta de madera antigua.

-¿Ezzio?-Reconocí la voz enseguida,esa voz masculina severa y seria tan parecida a la de mi difunto padre-Ábreme, por favor.

-Togliersi di dosso! Lasciami in pace!,Maquiavelo-Grite.

-¡Estúpido!-Escuche como se marchaba con su paso tranquilo tan típico de él.

Cerré los ojos, llevaba días sin poder dormir por culpa de aquellas malditas voces por el día eran aguantables podía ignorarlas pero por la noche todo empeoraba no podía callarlas e incluso me gritaban tan cerca del oído ¡Parecían tan reales!Casi me vuelvo loco.

Por culpa del insomnio me dolía muchísimo la cabeza y cualquier cosa me ponía de mal humor pero cuando más me cabreada era cuando había reunión para hablar sobre nuestra siguiente jugada contra los Borgia.

Abrí los ojos suspirando a la vez...notaba como la alcoba se encogía cada vez que respiraba

-Tengo que salir de aquí-Pensé y me escape por la ventana hacia el punto mas alto que había en el edificio de la Hermandad.

Allí estaba observando como toda Roma se extendía bajo mis pies¡Hermosa ciudad! Pero no hacia sombra a la bella Firenze y nunca lo haría (Cuanto la echaba de menos), note como mi estomago rugía y me dispuse a sacar una manzana que había guardado por si me entraba hambre a mitad de la noche.

Una manzana roja...Roja como la sangre y un gran suspiro se apodero de mi he hizo que apareciera una opresión en el pecho mientras clavaba mis incisivos.

**''Sangre, sangre,muchísima sangre''**

Recordaba todo exactamente todo:El número de persona que había matado,el nombre de cada uno, la ropa que llevaban puesta incluyendo las joyas y sobretodo las expresiones faciales que sentía la ver que me acercaba con la parca cabalgando sobre mi espalda...Tenia el control de arrebatarles sus miserables vidas y que dejaran de sufrir...Eso me hacia tan poderoso y a la vez ese poder construido por lágrimas, miedo y sangre, me desagradaba tanto.

**''Quizás nunca debería haber sido un Asesino''**

Maquiavelo me decía que con el paso del tiempo cada una de esas miradas, cada una de esas expresiones faciales cada uno de esos gritos y cada una de esas pesadillas se borrarían de mi mente pero...¿Y si no era así?¿Y sí no conseguía olvidar?

Al igual que nunca podría olvidar el número de damas que han pasado en mi cama..Damas: altas, bajas, enanas, morena, rubias, pelirrojas, con el pelo largo, con media melena, de tez morena o de tez pálida, italianas, portuguesas, Alemanas, Españolas ,Francesas y un sin fin de mujeres de distinta nacionalidad.

También me preguntaba como podía olvidar el nombre de aquellas damas que ame con locura pero que por desgracia nunca fueron mías Cristina Vespuccio, Lucrecia Borgia, Rosa¿Algún día os podre olvidar?... Cuanto lo dudaba.

Otro gran suspiro emano de mi boca dejando ver el humo por el contraste de mi temperatura corporal y la baja temperatura de aquella noche, repose mi castigada espalda sobre el tejado de cerámica...Observe aquellas luces del cielo,aunque ahora las llamaban astros y volví a centrarme en mis problemas.

Y por si fuera poco me habían proclamado Maestro de la orden de los Assasins con mi tierna edad.

Pero dudo que este a la altura soy solo un joven ¿Joven? A mi pesar ya no era tan joven..Yo que hasta hace bien poco solo me interesaba nadar entre las sabanas con una buena compañía...Yo que por muy audaz que sea no he conseguido librarme de la ira, del odio y la venganza ...Tengo tantas dudas.

-¿Altaïr que hubiese hecho en mi lugar?-Dije cerrando los ojos-Tu que fuiste la luz que no guío a todos, tu que fuiste tan sabio en los momentos difíciles y que en ningún momento dudaste si la verdad valdría la pena...-Lágrimas caían de mi rostro-Si solo tuviese un hombro en el que apoyarme...Me siento tan confuso, tan solo, tan insignificante, tan frustrado ni siquiera sé lo que esta bien ni lo que esta mal, me siento dividido por dos mitades-Intente tranquilizarme pero notaba como mi pecho subía y bajaba irregularmente mientras que el dolor del pecho presionaba con mas fuerza -Mis dos partes desean lo mismo ver muerto a Cesar y Rodrigo Borgia pero la diferencia una es por odio y venganza.

-¡Se lo merecen mataron a mi padre Giovanni a mis hermanos, Federico y Petruccio!- Grite a todo pulmón,no te como mi corazón intentaba salirme de pecho entonces coloque mi mano derecha en mi corazón y lo agarre con fuerza...Y la otra por el bien de Roma, por la verdad y la Justicia pero ¿Qué justicia? La mia o la de mis hermanos...Acaso a estas alturas de mi vida mis hechos estaban manchados por la ira y no por la que dice ser la justicia del pueblo.

**''¿Estoy corrompido?''**

¿Qué harías Altaïr?-Observe la luna- ¿Estarías dispuesto a ser fiel a tu causa aunque solo te traiga angustia, dolor, lágrimas e ira? ¿Qué serias capaz de hacer? Hazme una señal para indicarme si mi camino es el verdadero.

Cerré los ojos e inspire fuerte sentí como la manzana se resbalaba mi mano y caía inevitablemente contra al suelo haciéndose mil pedazo y un agudo sonido del chillido de un águila apareció de la nada -Abrí bruscamente los ojos levantándome de un salto y ahí estaba delante mia un águila plateada observándome con mirada seria como si me acusara de un delito grave para luego observar a la luna y desaparecer con su majestuoso vuelo-Por fin esa noche dormiría bien-Volví a cerrar los ojos y el revoloteo de las alas del águila fue desapareciendo en la oscura y fría noche de Roma donde a la mañana siguiente los Borgia carian.

-Muchísimas gracias Altaïr Ibn-La'Aha.


End file.
